Shocking Return
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Isamu was held prisoner to orochimaru for over four years and was placed with a curse mark, when she joins Team Taka with Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin what will happen between them? What bounds are formed and how will Isamu's past reflect on the present? How will the people close to her react? How will one choice decide her fate and outcome on hundreds of peoples lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Shocking return**

**Its just the intro but let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1: Background information/ regular information**

Name:Isamu Akiyama  
Age:16  
Height:5'7  
Appearance:Flowing, curly midnight black hair that now falls to my knees, ivory skin, amber eyes, and a long thin scar running from the corner of my left eyebrow across my eye,nose,and meeting its end at the far corner of my mouth  
Birthday:December 23  
Clan: Akiyama  
Special jutsu: she is able to trap a person in a gen-jutsu by just looking into there eyes much like the Uchiha's Sharingon, however hers differs on three scales first occurs on hand signals causing her eyes turn bright yellow she is over run with a single over powering emotion the jutsu activates causing her eyes to turn from red-orange to black-silver depending on the emotion she is trapped in or about to be trapped in a gen-jutsu her own over powers it causing the jutsu to break, causing her eyes to turn yellow-silver  
Nature chakra: water, earth, and lightning  
Village of residence currently: none being considered an S-rank criminal, so on with team Taka  
Back story: I am original from the village hidden in the mist better known as Blood mist village. I was raised there for the first 12 years of my life, i was the out cast for people feared me but at the time i didn't know why. I trained constantly trying to improve myself, I had trained to become a ninja and once i began showing promise of surprising the rank of anube at age 9 people finally began noticing me yet that was only the elders of the village who took interest, while every other person even my own family started avoiding me, ignoring me, even disowning me. At age nine i was considered to much of a threat by my family that in the middle of the night in the dead of winter they took me miles from home abandoning me to die. I was found on the break of death by Kisame of the seven swords men of the mist found me, he took me in, trained me, and acted almost as the father that i always wished i had. We were family, when all seemed right for three years nothing terrible occurred and i continued to get stronger by the day becoming close to surpassing Kisame, when i was out gathering wood when i was taken by Orochimaru. I spent 4 years being tested on, while here I had placed on me the curse mark and was a danger and after the first two years, i was locked in a glass container being tested on like a rat. I had no idea if there were others in the base for i was kept in secret behind two steel doors. The 4 years here i had encored where the worst kind of hell, i was visited by Orochimaru almost everyday. Finding myself missing everything from the hate filled glares the villagers gave me to the heated training that lead me to pass out from such hard work. I awoke with a start to notice a foul, evil aura in the air that was far more sinister than Orochimaru's own aura. I glanced up to be meet with a pair of hypnotically, beautiful, violet eyes that i couldn't place who they belonged to for the man was hidden mostly by the shadows. Yet i noticed the foul energy wasn't coming from him but rather the other male who stayed in the dark of the shadows but his eyes shone clear as day, as if he could see into my very soul with a single glance, but i immediately recognized the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan, but not the Uchiha who the eyes belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: what the hell do you want?

I felt the cold glare coming off the Uchiha and it irritated me to no end. I remember my family forcing me to train against the Sharingan, how once i grasped my ability to break the Sharingan, how the Uchiha's looked at me with hate when they passed by my village. This caused me to feel extreme hate towards this Uchiha and he could feel my hate radiating off of myself. I narrowed my eyes at him and returned my gaze back to the male with violet eyes. I still could only pick up their eyes as the only visible feature.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to croak out. Violet eyes stepped forward to my glass holding, still in the shadows.

Crack..crack..crack..shatter. The glass broke falling to the ground around me, the only thing keeping me up were the chains around my neck, wrists, and ankles. The violet eyes came up to me and broke the chains off, freeing me causing me to fall onto the ground not being able to get up. Feeling the glass cut little bits of my naked skin, i was lifted up, set on my feet and was through a long black cloak. I was able to stand on my own and pulled the cloak on. I looked at the violet eyed man standing by my body arms hovering as if i would collapse.

"Who are you?" I asked the man and he let out a hearty chuckle.

"The names Suigetsu." I raised an eyebrow for his name sounded awfully familiar.

"Then tell me this Suigetsu why did you save me and why do you travel with this Uchiha?" Before he answered the Uchiha brat interrupted.

"i came to only recruit you two for your abilities to help me with my own mission. Now come we have to go to the north and southern bases." Suigetsu replied immediately after hearing this.

"Only on one condition we go to the burial site of Zabuza of the seven swordsmen, so i can retrieve his sword." I froze upon hearing the name of one of the swordsmen of the mist, knowing immediately why the name sounded familiar, that Kisame mentioned the arrogance of Suigetsu many times as did Zabuza

"Very well Suigetsu, but it seems that she will not be able to walk for sometime so you are to carry her." I felt my eye twitch at the arrogance of this Uchiha.

"Who died and made you queen, Uchiha?" I replied obviously pissed off, I was suddenly slammed against the wall, the Uchiha's hand around my throat.

"Your lucky I haven't had my chakra return yet or you'd be lying on the floor, dead." He narrowed his eyes once I said this, dropping his hand causing me to fall, once again unable to get up.

"Grab her and lets go Suigetsu." I was sat on my feet.

"Ok get on my back so we can be on our way." I sighed but put my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his midsection until he stood, holding my legs so I wouldn't fall. We exited the dark building when we first stepped outside I closed my eyes in pain from the glare of the sunlight, hiding my face in the crock of Suigetsu's neck, feeling him slightly shiver. I opened my eyes and allowed my eyes to adjust to the light. Once they adjusted, I lifted my head from Suigetsu's neck. I saw that he had white hair with an almost invisible blue tint, he was slightly tan and a bit muscular.

We stayed in silence for what seemed like forever when we stopped for a break. I got off of Suigetsu's back and stood walking a few feet trying to put enough space between myself and the Uchiha. The silence was awkward and tense the only sound was the sucking on a water bottle. I sat there thinking about what could've happened while I was locked in that terrible room, when Suigetsu interrupted both mine and the Uchiha brat's thoughts.

"So Isamu, how did you come to be in Orochimaru's hideout?" I froze up and I felt both pairs of eyes on me while I kept my gaze on the ground, avoiding their eyes.

"Ah that brings me back, such fond memories before that hell, ah but I shall not tell you all of my sob story just yet." I looked up to see Suigetsu pout, while I stared in awe at his cuteness and how he reminded me of a young child. He replied with a frown.

"Aw why not?" I sighed but let out a chuckle.

"I won't tell you yet for you trained under Zabuza, and he is an Uchiha." I said pointed at the Uchiha, while he gave me an annoyed look and sighed, as Suigetsu replied.

"Alright first that 'Uchiha's' name is Sasuke, and second how the fuck did you know I trained under Zabuza?" I inwardly sighed.

"I know because I actually meet Zabuza and I knew you were his student for my sensei talked about how cocky you were.."

"Who was your sensei?"

"Kisame one of the seven swordsmen." The shock on his face was priceless and caused me to burst out laughing.

"How, what, I thought.." Sasuke stood up and started walking leaving Suigetsu and myself. I attempted walking while Suigetsu stood, I had only made it a few feet when he had caught up to me in a few short strides. He gave me an odd glance and I raised a brow at him.

"Get on we're going to slow and you look like you're gonna pass out"

"No I can walk..." Before I could say another word he through me over his shoulder and at the time I was glad that the cloak I was wearing was so long especially since I was naked underneath. He ran up to catch up with Sasuke, once he did he slowed to a walk.

"What the fuck Suigetsu I told you I could walk!" He laughed at me and i sighed. Before I could reply Sasuke interrupted.

"Well we're almost to the site then soon after we'll probably make camp." I huffed and sighed as all I could see was the ground when we suddenly stopped I looked up to see the grave of Zabuza and his sword as a grave marker. Suigetsu went down on one knee saying in a hushed voice his respects, he stood and pulled out the sword, brandishing it to get a feel on how to wield it correctly. Sasuke grew impatient, waving for Suigetsu to hurry it up as he walked away, as Suigetsu started walking away I knew this would be my only chance to say my respects.

"Suigetsu wait, please put me down there's something I need to do." He raised his eyebrow but set me down on my feet. I slowly made my way to the grave, got down on my knees, and bowed my head in respect.

_Its to bad i wasn't here before you died i had always wanted to challenge you but i never got the chance, lucky for you otherwise that sword would be mine not Suigetsu's. Oh well though i do promise you this, you always wanted me to be one of the swordsmen, i will surpass Kisame and inherit his sword i promise you that for sure Zabuza. I'd like to thank you and I will make sure to fulfill the promise I made to you and Kisame years ago before i was taken, I will not let you down I swear._

I felt a single lone tear fall down my face, and wiped it away quickly knowing I was breaking rule number 1 of being a ninja to never show weakness knowing that if Zabuza was here he'd probably get on my case threatening me endlessly. I stood quickly feeling faint in doing so, I felt Suigetsu grab my shoulder to steady me. I stood there before I turned to Suigetsu and buried my head in his chest wrapping my arms around him, I felt him tense and then relax, smoothing my hair down with one hand while wrapping the other around my waist.

"Can we leave now Suigetsu?" I let go of him while he gave me a concerned look.

"Yeah come on hop on, but you need to hold my sword for me." I nodded in agreement taking the sword in between my stomach and Suigetsu's back. I nestled my head on his shoulder as he ran to catch up with Sasuke. When we got close to reaching him i saw that he was standing outside of a building with a girl. As we neared I observed the girl had glasses and dark red hair who I noticed was Karin. She saw Suigetsu and I and had a look of disgust on her face, I could've sworn as soon as Suigetsu saw her that he started to growl.

"Sasuke-kun you never told me these experiments would be accompanying us." Before either Suigetsu or myself could respond Sasuke replied with an irritated growl.

"We are going on until sundown, at which we will set up camp." We all nodded in silent agreement and started on our way. It remained quite the entire time, until the sun started to set and we stumbled across a hot spring and decided to stay nearby. We all had our responsibilities, Karin and Sasuke would cook and get dinner, while Suigetsu and I gather wood and make a fire. While I was sat down in front of a tree Suigetsu gathered wood. I sat patiently and within a few minutes Suigetsu reappeared, he set the wood in a pile trying to figure out how to light it when I pulled a lighter out of the cloak pocket. I smirked making a small fire pit placing a few logs on fire. Seeing our part done we sat there waiting for the other two to return. I could feel his glance burning into me when I sighed.

"Suigetsu, what's wrong?" He looked shocked that I had caught him gawking.

"Nothi.."

"Don't tell me its nothing you've been like this since we were at the burial site." He sighed and his eyes met mine as he started leaning forward and I felt myself move until we were a mere inch apart our eyes closed, fog looming over my mind.

"Hey sharky, sunshine...WHAT THE FUCK?" We immediately jumped apart, and I caught myself glaring at Karin with annoyance. I saw Sasuke behind her carrying what I assumed was dinner. Suigetsu stood and sighed.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." We nodded and as Karin sat there making dinner I found myself becoming irritated with her. I stood and the two turned to me.

"I'm going to the hot springs I'll be back." I turned before getting a reply making my way to the spring. I came across it after a few short minutes, I walked over to a more secluded spring. Carefully removing my cloak I slowly slipped into the water allowing it to relax my body. I leaned my head back fully relaxed when I heard a slight cough, I looked up immediately turned left and right finding nothing. I slowly turned around to see a very flushed, and a very naked, grinding Suigetsu sitting underneath me. I flushed a bright red and literally jumped off of his lap going to the other side of the small pool.

"Oh my god how the hell was i sitting on your lap?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Um see I'm made of water and can liquify down into it." Before he could say another word i interrupted him.

"Oh my god so i was bathing in you." He gave me a cocky grin.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda kinky." I widened my eyes but figured if that how he wants to play it. I gave him a seductive smirk and slowly made my way up to him until there was only about an inch between us. I leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"You make it sound like its impossible." I slowly nibbled the lube of his ear hearing him groan out, i kissed down his neck nibbling during each kiss. As i reached his collarbone feeling him shudder.

"Looks like i found your sweet spot." I sucked on the skin leaving a hickey while i let my other hand brush by his lower member i grabbed a hold of it slowly stroking the shaft earning a moan of appreciation before i suddenly stopped as he was about to cum.

"Don't tease me woman." I smirked.

"Who said i was teasing?" He raised an eyebrow. He then flipped us over so i was now on bottom and he was hovering over me.

"Well then let me return the favor of what you say isn't teasing." He kissed from my jaw to above my left breast causing me to shudder, he looked up at me and smirked as he looked up and kissed my lips, he slid his tongue across my bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss. When his hands landed on my breast gently massaging them causing me to gasp allowing him to slip his tongue in. While doing so he slipped his hand down onto my throbbing heat slowly rubbing it causing me to break for air. He noticed this as he slowly increased his speed. I was by now panting when slowly he entered a finger pushing it into me then quickly adding a second.

"Ah..Sui..getsu..ah" he sent me a wild look and started pounding his fingers into me causing me to be louder.

"Oh god...yes...don't stop..ah." He kissed my lips and added a third finger and as soon as i was about to climax he took out his fingers. I let out a small whine when he did but it was muffled by our kiss.

"Isamu diners ready hurry the fuck up!" I heard Karin yell at me while i prayed that she didn't hear me and Suigetsu.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." I heard her walk away and i turned to see Suigetsu was gone.

_Isamu...Isamu...Isamu..._

i opened my eyes to see myself looking into Suigetsu's violet eyes. I sat up from leaning against a tree and looked at my surroundings. It seemed to be the middle of the night and i noticed that Sasuke and Karin were asleep with Karin awkwardly trying to cuddle with Sasuke. I looked back at Suigetsu and saw confusion in his eyes.

"mm-mm what is it?" He flushed a bright red and looked away.

"um you were calling my name telling me not to stop and that i was so good." I felt my face flush and i looked at the ground in interest, swearing in my head about it only being a dream.

"Oh um i was having a dream.." He looked at me in shock and smirked but he was still blushing.

"You had a sex dream about me damn i never knew i had that effect on people." I flushed a deep scarlet.

"Well you do..." He had a shocked look on his face.

"I just said that aloud didn't i?"

"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING PLEASE FALLOW, REVIEW AND WHAT EVER ELSE**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

"What i mean is um, well ah.." He smirked, scooted next to me and flung his arm around my shoulder causing me to blush**. **

"What are you doing Suigetsu?" He grinned at me showing of his shark-like teeth and winked.

"You looked cold so i'm warming you up." He pulled me into him so i was now curled up against him. Strangely his presence lulled me to sleep rather quickly.  
**«««««««««««««Mysterious««««««««**

The mysterious figure watched the spectacle in mild interest more interested in the raven and red head, while his tall companion was practically crying over the other two teens. (who are these two? hint: They are members of the Akatsuki)

**«««««««««««««Isamu«««««««««««««  
I**samu...Isamu be on the lookout today do not let your guard up for ...

I snapped my eyes open before the voice faded away. I tried to sit up, feeling myself being tightened. I looked down to see myself entangled in the limbs of Suigetsu. I slowly tried to untangle us, enough for myself to get on my knees, when his grip brought my down again. His head leaned against my chest and he snuggled into it, sighing contently. I blushed furiously looking around the camp to see everyone still asleep, i figured that it had to of been pretty early still. I tried to push Suigetsu off of me but he wouldn't budge.

"Need some help?" I recognized the voice immediately, i slowly turned my head around to see none other than Kisume standing before me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Wow long time no see yeah Kisume?" He chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah four years, and all that time your humor still hasn't changed i see."

"Yeah being locked in a prison being tested on for years does stuff to ya. I'm no longer the innocent, little girl that you once knew." He laughed full-heartedly.

"Yeah i suppose that's true but you were never innocent if i recall, and now definitely not. I alway knew you and waterboy would end up together."

"What do you mean?" He opened his mouth to say something when he froze and turned sensing something.

"Sorry to cut the visit short but we have to leave now Kisume." Kisume turned back to me, upon seeing my saddened expression he smiled.

"See ya soon Isa." Before i could reply both men flashed into the forest at lightning fast pace. I sighed irritated, poking Suigetsu's nose watching as it twitched after being touched. After a few good pokes he opened one eye quickly shutting it.

"Suigetsu... Baby wake up..." I cooed at him softly, seeing no movement on his part I sighed.

"Suigetsu if you get up I give you a present." He let go of me and stretched allowing me to get out of his lap. I sat next to him and he stared curiously.

"Oh yeah your present, ok close your eyes and stay still." He did as I told him, I leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, sitting back down afterward.

"Kay you can open your eyes now." He snapped his eyes open and frowned.

"You tease, what kinda torcher was that?" I raised a brow at him and he sighed.

"It was sweet but you're causing me to further crave your taste and smell like a drug almost." I stared in shock and was about to reply when, again the same bitch interrupted us.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" My eye twitched and I turned to see Karin awake along with Sasuke. They were standing acting as if we had just done something wrong. When Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"Lets go." Suigetsu and I got and we went on our merry way. It was silent except Karin kept trying to get us to talk. I was keeping to my own thoughts and was glad I could walk by myself.

"So Isamu how much do they know about the abilities you acquired while you were tested on?" This caused me to completely stop, clenching my fists in anger. I kept my eyes closed to keep all of them from falling into my jutsu. The group noticed I stopped and they stopped a few feet in front of me. I spoke in a murderous tone.

"Karin if you would like to keep living I would suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Aw sunshines unhappy." I could hear the smirk in her voice and it took every being in my body to not look up her.

"I'm not fucking around I don't want to do this.." I clenched my fists in anger trying to hold myself back.

"Bitch look at me I do want to so lets go right now." I lifted my head toward her and slowly opened my eyes to see the shock on her face when she looked into my eyes, falling into my gutsu.

**«««««««««««««Sasuke««««««««««««**

I looked over to Suigetsu to see he too noticed that Isamu had locked Karin in a gengetsu. Yet we looked straight into her eyes but it managed to only capture Karin. I looked back into her eyes to see the calm amber turned into a fiery red with silver streaks, while her long dark hair blew around her, going up framing her head. I noticed a thin trail of blood fall down her mouth and she blinked a few times letting her eyes go back to ember, telling the getsu broke. I heard panting coming from close to me, I turned to see Karin on the ground, blood covering her entire left shoulder. I looked up at Isamu to see her shaking.

"I told you... Your lucky I was able to stop the getsu... When I did before my bloodlust... took over. Sasuke hurry... and get her... to the closest hospital Suigetsu... and i will stay here." I nodded, grabbed Karin and ran to find a hospital. Thinking about what she had just said.

**Your lucky i was able to stop...before my bloodlust took over.**

Does that mean that she also has the curse mark? If so then how the hell is she able to control it?

**««««««««««Isamu««««««««««««««««  
I walked over to the base of a tree and collapsed on my legs. I adjusted so i was comfortable, trying to recover. I looked up to see Suigetsu standing there with his mouth open. I smirked thinking he looked like a fish out of water. **

"How the hell did you do that?" i sighed as he came and sat next to me.

"It is a gustu of my clan, unfortunately only one child every 300 years is allowed to posses this gutsu making said child very powerful. To my dismay i was the child to do so, in inheriting it i was hated, envied, feared, and not just by villagers, but my clan, and even the oh so powerful Ucialls had hate towards me when they passed through the village." He had a look of shock and sorrow.

"i was left to die by my family's hands in the middle of winter left in the forest having no idea where i was. Thats when Kisume found me, he took me in and trained me i was so close to surpassing him when that bastard Orochimaru abducted me. I was there for 4 years and tested on, but instead of seeing how my gutsu worked i was placed with the curse mark." He had been drinking out of his water bottle when i said that and actually spit it out all over me. I let out a disgusted gron, he looked at me and then started rolling on the ground laughing. I smirk and got a thought, as i wiped my face off. I grabbed his water bottle taking a sip not swallowing it i turned and pretended to pout. He stopped laughing and put his face in front of me and gave me a toothy grin, i smiled spitting the water straight,in his face. He looked shocked as i started laughing he then joined me in laughing.

We soon settled down and sat up against the tree, i looked over at him and saw he had his eyes closed. He had water trickling down his lips, i reached over and slowly wiped the water off his smooth lips finding my gaze linger at his lips wondering how they would feel against my own, would they be rough or gentle. He had opened his eyes and was observing me, i noticed this quickly turning away blushing. He gently grabbed my face turning it towards him.


End file.
